FOLLOW YOU (Flushed Away)
by 5ilent Cat
Summary: Algunos años después de haber salvado a la ciudad de una terrible inundación,aquella tarde durante la final del mundial de fútbol.El destino de Roddy y Rita cambió para bien,comenzaron a salir y después de un tiempo decidieron unirse para la eternidad.Ahora, con un gran regalo en sus vidas,deberán demostrar que siguen siendo capaces de trabajar juntos para enfrentar cualquier cosa.
1. Chapter 1: La sonrisa de la vida

1\. La sonrisa de la vida

 ** _"Pero_ _tú viste más, viste mi parte más profunda._**  
 ** _Con el resplandor de cientos de estrellas._**  
 ** _Me viste despertar y a través de tus ojos me mostraste todo._**  
 ** _Me despertaste nuevamente, trayendome a la vida._**  
 ** _Me había perdido, ahora respiro de nuevo"._**

 **— _RED (The ever)_**

* * *

La tarde apenas comenzaba a caer en la ciudad de Picadilly - Ratónpolis, estaba fresco y la alegría del lugar no merbaba en ningún momento.  
Habían pasado 9 años desde que los planes de _El Sapo_ se vieron saboteados por _Roddy St. James_ ; un ratón forastero que fué arrojado por el drenaje de su propia casa en la villa real de Kensington, arriba con los humanos. Y sin embargo, su valentía lo hizo arriesgarse para salvar a la ciudad de las alcantarillas; la pequeña versión de Londres; Reino Unido y a sus habitantes, aún sin conocerlos.

Y también por _Rita Malone_ ; una astuta y habilidosa ratona, que por ayudar a sus seres queridos y conseguir una vida mejor, junto a Roddy, logró traer la tranquilidad y seguridad que hacía falta a su ciudad.

Ahora, muchas cosas habían surgido, vidas nuevas se habían creado y el universo parecía sonreírles un poco más cada día, sólo al menos se esperaba que fuera así siempre.

Roddy St. James salió por la puerta de una tienda de productos comestibles, con su brazo izquierdo sostenía una bolsa de papel Kraft, de ésta, sobresalían algunos productos pequeños en latas y envases de cartón.  
Con su sonrisa dientona e impecable encaró al fresco viento de la tarde, vestía una elegante camisa a cuadros de color azul oscuro, mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, pantalones negros y sus zapatos de vestir.

Caminaba con algo de prisa, sosteniendo firmemente sus compras para evitar dejarlas caer, y devolvía el saludo a todo aquel que lo saludaba por igual, pues era bien conocido por todos, el amor imposible de sus admiradoras, el ídolo de los niños, el héroe.  
Lleno de tanto afecto, agradecía la atención, aún sin llegar a acostumbrase del todo.

Finalmente llegó a su destino, sacó un par de llaves de su bolsillo y entró por la puerta de su nuevo hogar desde hace algunos 6 años. Una linda casa de dos pisos cerca del muelle.  
Su sonrisa nunca desapareció.

– ¡Rita!– llamó él –ya he vuelto – dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

– ¡Aquí en la cocina! – respondió ella, mientras asomaba su mano sosteniendo una cuchara por un costado de la pared, avisando su ubicación.  
Roddy se acercó y dejo la bolsa en la mesa del lugar.

– Mmm...eso huele delicioso – comentó Roddy olfateando el aroma que desprendía la comida en el fuego. Misma que estaba siendo preparada por Rita.

– Ya lo creo...estoy siguiendo la receta de mi madre al pie de la letra – dijo probando un poco de la cuchara.

– Muero por probar...– mencionó Roddy cuando de pronto alguien más lo llamó.

– ¡Papi! – decía un pequeño ratón muy parecido a Roddy, mientras corría hacía él para abrazarlo, se le veía muy emocionado, por lo que Roddy al verlo, se inclinó a su altura extendiendo sus brazos para levantarlo en un abrazo cuando éste lo alcanzó.

– ¡Campeón!...– le dijo Roddy cargando a su hijo en brazos– ¿te has portado bien?.

– Si y te he extrañado todo el día – el pequeño decía aferrándose al cuello de su padre.

– Yo también...– le dijo Roddy abrazándolo por igual.

– ¿Dondé has estado papi?

– He estado haciendo algunas labores, pero te prometo que puedes acompañarme la próxima vez, ahora, ¿qué te parece si vas a ver televisión un rato? – decía Roddy mientras lo bajaba al suelo.

– ¡Sí! – el pequeño corrió emocionado a la sala de estar.

Roddy lo miró alejarse y una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro, no imaginó lo increíble que sería ser padre, fué entonces, cuando sintió un par de manos sostener su brazo cariñosamente, era Rita, quien lo besó ligeramente en la mejilla.

– Bien hecho...– le dijo ella sonriéndole mientras volvía a la estufa – ¿cómo te fue ayudando a mi papá a pintar su casa?.

– Muy bien, debo admitir que con la ayuda de casi todos tus hermanos, fue muy fácil hehe, por cierto, tu padre nos invitó a comer mañana, tu madre preparará algo especial, creo que es en forma de agradecimiento por haber ayudado hoy. ¡Oh!, y de regreso traje lo que te faltaba para la cena.

– Muchas gracias amor y vale, entonces mañana los veremos...por cierto Roddy, espero que no estés muy cansado, pero el Dodger tiene algunos problemitas en el motor y...– no terminó de decir cuando Roddy la interrumpió.

– No hay problema Rita, yo me ocupo – dijo él cuando se dirigió a la puerta de un armario y de adentro sacó una caja de herramientas– lo haré ahora para no tener complicaciones después, ya que mañana en la mañana hay que cerrar el trato con los Cooper para mudarlos y no me gustaría que Jammie nos dejara varados, gracias por avisarme amor.

–¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor?– le preguntó Rita con una sonrisa amorosa.

– ¿El mejor capitán o el mejor esposo? – inquirió Roddy sonriente

– Ambos– diciendo esto, a su vez, Rita y Roddy se acercaron para besarse, fue un beso dulce pero rápido.

– Tendré la cena lista para cuando regreses – avisó ella.

– Vale – dijo alejándose – te amo – mencionó antes de salir por la puerta.

– y yo a tí – alcanzó a contestar Rita.

A esas alturas, todavía le parecía increíble que tuvieran una vida juntos. Roddy y Rita se casaron después de tres largos años de relación.

Rita recordó divertida cuando Roddy le propuso matrimonio, él le había comprado un enorme ramo de rosas y la invitó a cenar a su lugar favorito, pero cuando Roddy se dispuso a arrodillarse y mostrarle el anillo, provocó que su cabeza se estrellara con la bandeja del camarero que los atendía, ensuciando su cabello y ropa de aderezo y pasta, un desastre, pues él no lo vió cuando se puso de pie, ésto sumado al nerviosismo de Roddy, lo hizo salir muy avergonzado del lugar, Rita dejó el dinero en la mesa y corrió detrás de él, cuando salió lo encontró a lo lejos, sentado de espaldas, cabizbajo en la orilla de una fuente.  
Rita se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás, Roddy se sobresaltó un poco ante el contacto, pero al notar que era ella, se relajó, Rita vió en el rostro de su novio una tristeza indescriptible, él estaba a punto de decir algo cuando ella lo besó con todo el amor que le tenía, le transmitió tranquilidad y después lo miró a los ojos amorosamente, con esto, Roddy supo que era hora de actuar, así que se apoyó en una rodilla, tomó la mano de Rita entre las suyas y pronunció las tres palabras que le darían un giro completo a sus vidas:

–Rita...¿Te casarías conmigo?– preguntó Roddy sonriendo nervioso.

– Sí... ¡sí, sí, sí! – contestó Rita más animada al final, saltando a los brazos de Roddy, abrazándose fuertemente.

Con una sonrisa ante el repentino recuerdo, Rita continuó sus labores.

– Mami...¿a dónde fue papá? – preguntó su hijo con el mismo nombre de su padre, acercándose a ella.

– Oh... él bajó a arreglar el Jammie Dodger, cielo.

– ¿Puedo ir con él?– cuestionó entusiasmado.

– Mmm, de acuerdo...sólo procura no estorbarle mucho, ¿esta bien?

–Gracias mami – él abrazo a su madre y enseguida salió corriendo por la puerta para alcanzar a su padre.

Roddy estaba concentrado tratando de reparar el desperfecto en el motor, cuando escuchó a su hijo llamándolo.

– Papi, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?– decía acercándose

–No es necesario campeón, descuida, tu padre lo tiene todo bajo control – dijo Roddy mientras levantaba una llave inglesa en lo alto, como haciendo gala de habilidad.

– Mmm, papi...¿Porqué el bote de mami y tú se llama Jammie Dodger II?, ¿Qué significa el dos?,¿Existió el número uno?– preguntó intrigado.

– Hehe... creo que nunca te he platicado cómo conocí a tu madre ¿Verdad?– sonrió Roddy.

– No...¡¿cómo se conocieron?!– el pequeño se emocionó.

– Bueno... primero que nada, debes saber algo de mí, hijo...yo... vivía en Kensington, arriba...– dijo señalando hacía arriba –... una villa rica de Londres.

–Wow, ¿enserio?– sorprendido preguntó.

–Así es...yo era la mascota de una niña, que junto con sus padres, cuidaban de mí...pero un día, ellos se fueron de viaje y un ratón forastero entró a mi casa desde el drenaje...

Roddy comenzó a contar su historia, sin perder la atención de sus labores, mientras su hijo lo escuchaba atento y emocionado.

Por la ventana de la casa, Rita se percató de ellos y no pudo evitar sonreír, le llenaba de alegría ver a los dos hombres de su vida convivir como padre e hijo que eran.

Después de un rato más, abrió la ventana para poder llamarlos;  
–¡La cena esta lista!

Roddy y su hijo la escucharon y decidieron entrar, afortunadamente Roddy había terminado con el motor, guardo su herramienta y tomando la pequeña mano de su niño, se encaminaron a su casa. Pues el muelle no estaba nada lejos, lo suficiente para poder vigilar y tener cerca a el Jammie Dodger II.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa y disfrutaron de un delicioso estofado, mientras continuaban contándole la historia de su aventura a su hijo, pues Rita se había unido a la plática.

– Entonces habíamos cerrado el trato... después de eso, tu madre me llevó a su antigua casa para buscar unos mapas... allí conocí a todos tus tíos y a tus abuelos– decía Roddy mientras tomaba el último bocado.

–Mmfh...y tu bisabuela creía que él era Tom Jones, haha, se volvía loca por él– dijo Rita divertida – pero, esa historia continuará mañana, ahora debes ir a dormir.  
Rita se levantó y recogió todos los platos, llevadolos al fregadero.

– Jaja, mi parte favorita fué cuando mami te golpeó por haber roto su rubí...jaja – le recordó el pequeño Roddy a su padre.

– La mía no – dijo Roddy sonriendo, y sobándose divertido la nariz como recordando ese golpe.

– ¿La seguirán contando mañana papá?– preguntó Roddyto, como solían llamarlo aveces.

– Claro que sí, pero ahora será mejor que vayas a cepillarte esos dientes...tu madre y yo subiremos en un momento para darte las buenas noches, ¿de acuerdo?– le dijo Roddy.

–¡Vale!– corrió por las escaleras subiendo a la planta alta.

Roddy lo vió un instante, antes de volver su vista hacía Rita, quién estaba terminando de secar los platos, él se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella por detrás, la tomó suavemente de la cintura y acercó su boca a su oreja susurrando con su voz seductora.

– También tengo las buenas noches preparadas para tí Rita...– acto seguido, comenzó a besarle el cuello muy despacio, provocando en Rita un placentero escalofrío por su columna vertebral.

– R-Roddy...no...el niño puede bajar y vernos...– tenía razón sin embargo, y aunque no quería que él se detuviera, lo haría, al menos por un momento.  
Roddy detuvo sus besos a regañadientes y la miró con suavidad deseable.  
Rita se dió la vuelta para encararlo y le arrojó los brazos al cuello, a su vez, Roddy la sostuvo de la cintura.

– ¿Te parece si continuamos ésto en nuestra habitación después de arropar a nuestro hijo?– preguntó Rita con voz sensual, sabiendo que hacer esto, encendía a Roddy un poco más.

– Me parece perfecto– respondió Roddy depositando un beso en la boca de Rita, sonriendo.

Ambos subieron por las escaleras agarrados de la mano, entraron a la habitación de su pequeño y se acercaron a él para desearle las buenas noches.  
Roddy se inclinó y le plantó un beso suave en la frente.

– Que descanses hijo, te quiero.

– Descansa papi, te quiero también.

Era el turno de Rita, así que Roddy salió de la habitación.

– Descansa cariño – dijo Rita besándole la frente por igual – y adivina qué... mañana iremos a visitar a los abuelos.

– ¡¿Y podré ver a todos mis tíos?!

– porsupuesto, hehe, ahora a dormir...te quiero.

– y yo a tí mami.

Rita cerró la puerta detrás de sí cuando salió y se dirigió a la habitación de ella y Roddy, pero antes de llegar, vió a Roddy apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada pícara en el rostro.

– ¿Y bien...en qué estábamos?– le preguntó Roddy seductoramente a Rita, tomándola del brazo y atrayendola más cerca de él.

– Mmm...tu podrías ayudarme a recordar...– respondió Rita con sensualidad.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta.  
Sin duda, su noche aún era joven.


	2. Chapter 2: Alguien loco por ti

2\. Alguien loco por tí

 _"Nunca supe lo que querías._  
 _Pero si estaba segura de lo que yo quería._  
 _Te quería a ti conmigo, solo eso."_

— _Frida Kahlo_

Una ligera corriente de aire se coló por la ventana semiabierta de la habitación.  
Eran aproximadamente las 3:00 am de la mañana, Rita se despertó cuando sintió la fría brisa acariciarla, causándole un escalofrío, ella se incorporó un poco y miró a su izquierda, Roddy se encontraba profundamente dormido, con su torso desnudo descubierto, fué entonces cuando ella también se percató de su propia desnudez, un ligero sonrojo se impregnó en su rostro, recordando lo que ella y Roddy habían hecho hace algunas unas horas, inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su armario para buscar una ropa de dormir apropiada, se vistió y también se puso una bata, decidió darle un vistazo a su hijo antes de volver a dormir.

Salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido y caminó hacía la habitación de su pequeño. Entró sigilosamente para no despertarlo y se acercó a observarlo dormir de cerca, le sonrió cariñosamente y se sentó a la orilla de su cama, no pudo evitar acariciarle tiernamente su cabello, tenía un gran parecido con su padre, el mismo cabello desordenado pero de un tono castaño rojizo, herencia de un poco de ambos colores del cabello de Rita y Roddy, aunque se parecía más a Roddy por ésto y por el tono de piel color melocotón, había heredado los ojos esmeralda de Rita.  
Un gran niño, de buenos modales, astuto, carismático e ingenioso; Roderick St. James Segundo ó Roderick St. James Malone.  
El hijo de Roddy St. James y Rita Malone.

Rita comenzó a recordar el día que se enteró de su embarazo, fué un día cargado de emociones;

Había pasado un año desde que Roddy y Rita se casaron y se mudaron juntos a su actual hogar.  
Rita había estado sintiendo malestar matutino semanas atrás, mareos constantes y náuseas, ella sospechaba de lo que podría ser, pero en realidad no quería aceptarlo, pues al haber vivido tanto tiempo con su familia, y siendo testigo del comportamiento de su madre cuando estaba embarazada de sus hermanos, había aprendido qué tipo de síntomas y señales indicaban que una hembra estaba en cinta.  
Y ésta podría ser la ocasión, para temor de ella.

A pesar de la situación, ella se lo había escondido a Roddy, fingiendo que todo estaba en orden, que su malestar era causado por algo que hubiera comido, pues tenía miedo, sí, Rita Malone tenía miedo de cómo pudiera Roddy reaccionar a ésto. Pero sabía que no podría ocultarlo por más tiempo.

Una tarde, la oportunidad para comprobar si sus sospechas eran reales, se presentó.  
El hermano menor de Rita, Liam, le pidió a Roddy que lo acompañara a un concierto de rock de su banda favorita, pues nadie más podía ir con él, Roddy porsupuesto aceptó, y Rita por fin quedó en privacidad.

Era cierto que la civilización roedora había evolucionado de una forma impresionante, y aunque había cosas que aún no habían podido crear como los humanos, había otras que sí pudieron adaptar, talvez no tendrían la misma tecnología de la gente de arriba, pero ya era un avance. En este caso, las nombradas pruebas de embarazo, un diminuto plástico que mostraba a través de la orina si la mujer en cuestión estaba embarazada o no.

Ella compró un dispositivo pequeño de plástico con una tela que se pintaría de cierto color que dejaría saber si el resultado era positivo o negativo, se encerró en el baño, hizo la prueba y espero pacientemente, dos minutos después, la prueba reveló: positivo.  
Rita Malone estaba esperando un bebé de Roddy St. James.  
Rita no podía creerlo y ciertamente no sabría cómo confesarlo al fin.  
Muchas emociones llegaron a su corazón, entre ellas una mezcla de tristeza, miedo y felicidad, causándo que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, sin soportarlo más, de dejó caer al suelo, sollozando despacio y sonriendo un poco a la vez, mientras apretaba aquel plástico fuertemente en sus manos.

Después de unas horas, Roddy regresó, como ya era muy tarde, trató de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Rita, pero su sorpresa se convirtió en miedo cuando no encontró a su Rita dormida en la cama, para ser sinceros, no la encontró en ninguna parte, sólo le quedaba buscar en el baño.

– ¡¿Rita?!– gritaba desesperado, intentando abrir la puerta del baño, sólo se podía cerrar desde adentro, lo que indicaba que en efecto, alguien estaba en el interior.

El ruido hizo despertar a Rita, ella se había quedado dormida en el suelo, sujetando aún la prueba en sus manos, sentía lágrimas secas en su rostro, lentamente se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, esta estaba tratando de ser abierta por alguien al otro lado.

–¿¡Rita, estás ahí!?, ¡abre la puerta, por favor!, ¡Rita!– la voz de Roddy sonaba muy nerviosa y desesperada.

–¡Roddy!– dijo de pronto ella, ¿cómo había podido olvidar que él regresaría en cualquier momento?, Rita tomó el pomo de la puerta para poder salir a su encuentro, pero entonces, se detuvo un momento, el temor la invadió de nuevo. Alejó su mano, y en vez de abrir, se apoyo contra la puerta, colocando su rostro en está, su mirada se volvió triste.

– ¡Rita! ¿estás bien?, ¿qué pasa?, ¡nena abre la puerta! – suplicó Roddy.

– Roddy...– comenzó a decir Rita al otro lado de la puerta, tratando de sonar fuerte y claro, evitando que su voz se quebrara en el intento, pues era hora de decirle la verdad – hay algo que debes saber...

Roddy de pronto se detuvo, curioso, presto atención a lo que dijo Rita y dejó de forcejear con el pomo de la puerta, tenía que escucharla.

– Roddy... estoy embarazada...– y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, ella siempre había sido valiente, ¿cómo es que una situación cómo está la volviera tan frágil?.

Roddy estaba en shock, ¿había escuchado bien?, no podía creerlo...¡Rita estaba esperando un hijo de él...a su primer hijo!, una serie de emociones atraparon su alma, él estaba de pie en silencio frente a la puerta del baño.

Al no escuchar respuesta por parte de Roddy, el corazón de Rita se encogió un poco y la angustia comenzó a invadirla, cuando de repente, lo escuchó hablar.

– Rita...mi amor... porfavor abre la puerta – le suplicó Roddy tranquila y dulcemente.

Rita estaba lista para enfrentarlo, ella no era una cobarde, y si Roddy en verdad la amaba, ahora lo demostraría.  
Rita por fin abrió la puerta y miró a Roddy a los ojos, le mostró la prueba en sus manos, pero Roddy ignoró por completo ésto y corrió a abrazarla, él la abrazó fuertemente como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir.  
Rita sorprendida ante la muestra de afecto, lo abrazó por igual, enterrado su rostro en el cuello de Roddy.

– Voy a ser papá...– le susurró Roddy emocionado, su voz quiso quebrase, era una emoción desconocida e increíble para él – vamos a ser padres, Rita.

– P-pense que... tú no...– comenzó a decir Rita.

– Rita...no tenías porque ocultarlo, no sabes lo emocionado...y algo asustado que estoy...hehe– río nerviosamente – no pienses nunca que voy a abandonar lo que hasta ahora he logrado contigo...Rita te amo, siempre lo haré...¡oh! y a tí también– ésto último lo dijo acariciando tiernamente el vientre de Rita. La acción causó que Rita soltará una risita mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su brazo.

– Roddy...te amo– le dijo de pronto Rita.  
Roddy le regaló una sonrisa y la besó en la boca.

Con un suspiro, Rita volvió a la realidad, cobijó a su hijo y le proporcionó un suave beso en la frente, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la suya propia, caminando por el pasillo observó las fotografías enmarcadas puestas en las paredes, entonces se detuvo a mirar una en particular, era la foto de el día de su boda, Roddy se veía tan elegante y atractivo como siempre, con su traje negro, Rita se veía hermosa y radiante con aquel vestido blanco de su madre, en perfectas condiciones. Roddy la abrazaba de la cintura y Rita tenía su mano izquierda debajo de la barbilla de Roddy como dándole una delicada caricia, se veían tan felices.  
Rita sonrió a la fotografía antes de irse, hasta que llegó a su habitación, desde la entrada, observó a Roddy dormir, tenía un delgado hilo de saliva escurriendo por su boca, debía admitir que se veía tan adorable así.  
Se había preguntado tantas veces, cómo es que éste chico había cambiado su vida, cómo la había metido en problemas y salvado de los mismos, aquel chico de alta sociedad, cobarde y mimado que rompió el rubí que habría cambiado su vida, sin saber que él la cambiaría para bien de todas formas, salvó a personas y a un lugar que no conocía sin pedir nada a cambio. Y como extra, le robó el corazón.

Incluso existían momentos en los que Rita agradecía mentalmente en secreto a Sid por haber arrojado a Roddy al inodoro, de no haber sido así, probablemente nunca lo habría conocido, era un pensamiento egoísta, pero era algo que Roddy seguramente también agradecía. De cualquier manera, ¿quién es capaz de abandonar las riquezas por amor?... seguro, alguien muy loco. Pero muy loco...por tí.

Rita volvió a la cama y tomó su lugar junto a Roddy, ella lo abrazó desde la espalda, Roddy sintió el contacto y se dió la vuelta para abrazarla también, con una sonrisa en el rostro ambos durmieron plácidamente.


End file.
